Birthday Kiss
by Ruby Tuesday SW
Summary: The Tenth Doctor, Rose and a lot of alien cocktails! Rated M for adult scene. TenRose. Please read and review! Not the best title in the world unfortunately.


Author's Note: Busily writing a reunion fic at the moment, so taking a break with this one! It's not really set in any particular point in the TV series. It could be post-reunion or in an AU where Doomsday never happened! Doesn't really matter. I dreamt this story and just wanted to write it down! Enjoy :-).

I don't own Doctor Who, I just like it.

Also, if you don't like a bit of binge drinking and smut, don't read!

* * *

Rose twisted the bracelet around her wrist, admiring the tiny pink stones set into the silver band. They seemed to shimmer in the dim lights of the bar. She decided that she would wear it every day, as a symbol of her wonderful Doctor.

'You like it, then?' His voice interrupted her thoughts.

'It's beautiful.' She took the large glass from his hand and sipped it tentatively. He had been bringing her some very unusual drinks all evening, in celebration of her birthday. This one tasted like melons and something else, something alien. Not surprising, as they were drinking in a bar in the 44th century, on a space station millions of light years from Earth. The Doctor sat down beside her and grinned, swaying slightly. She wasn't sure how much alcohol these cocktails contained, or if the substance was even alcohol. But they were most definitely getting drunk.

A slow song began to play and the Doctor leapt from the stool. He grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. She had no idea what song it was: the lyrics seemed to be about running away from a creature. She didn't really care: he had his arms around her and they were dancing together. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled as he held her close. She should get him drunk more often, she thought. He was very affectionate after 9 or 10 drinks.

He withdrew from her grip slightly so he was looking at her. 'Happy birthday Rose,' he said, his speech somewhat slurred.

'Thanks! Where's my birthday kiss then?' She was joking, but he leant towards her and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss lasted longer than a friendly peck, and emboldened by this, she parted her lips. They stood there for some time, their kiss becoming more and more passionate. She moaned softly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Breaking away, they stumbled towards the door, towards the TARDIS outside. She wanted him, as she had for so long, and she didn't care about the consequences.

* * *

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but the Doctor was unclasping Rose's bra. His breath became ragged as he stroked her soft, pert breasts. She was desperately unbuttoning his shirt, pulling his trousers down. They fell onto her bed and he kissed her neck, relishing the taste of skin and perfume. It had probably been centuries since he had been in this situation. This fact, and the amount of alcohol he had consumed, was making it difficult for him to know what to do. The sight of a naked, beautiful girl in front of him was almost overwhelming. He smiled as she took over, pushing him onto his back. She slid down his body, drawing her nails over his nipples, before reaching his penis. He groaned loudly at the sensation of her tongue on him, his mind filled with all the fantasies he had entertained since he met her. She was very good at what she was doing, and he had to pull her back up to his mouth to avoid ending the night too soon. She kissed him hard, nipping his bottom lip with her teeth, then gasped as he entered her.

She sat back, twisting around with her head thrown back. Her body was silhouetted in the near darkness, but he could still see her perfect breasts. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as she reached behind herself to caress a very sensitive area. She was moving faster and faster, near screaming in pleasure. He could feel that he was close to the end, but managed to hold off until she reached orgasm. She collapsed forwards as he let himself go, wrapping his arms around her warm, sweaty body. His head was spinning, partly from the sex, and probably mainly from the drink. She slipped off him and he let unconsciousness take hold.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes, and shut them immediately. Her head was throbbing painfully and her mouth tasted foul. She opened her eyes again and sighed. Travelling with the Doctor didn't often involve getting drunk, so she had lost the tolerance to alcohol that she used to have. The Doctor. She turned her head to the right, before jumping out of bed. She almost fell into her bathroom and threw up violently into the toilet. What had she done? She had ruined everything, ruined their friendship. It could never be the same now. That was why she had never told him how much she loved him. Unless he was drunk, he couldn't feel the same way. He had once told her that Timelords were practically asexual, too busy with important matters to bother with relationships.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, repulsed. Her hair was sticking up around her face, covered in black mascara streaks and smudged lipstick. If only they had done it in his bedroom, she could have slipped away. But he was asleep in her bed and she couldn't avoid him. Sighing, she washed her face and tied her hair back. Walking back into the stuffy bedroom, she pulled on her pyjamas. Perhaps she should go to the kitchen and make some tea, wait for him to wake up and leave her room.

'Morning,' he croaked. Too late, Rose told herself.

'Hi.' There was a long, uncomfortable pause. He was staring at the ceiling, clearly trying to think of something to say. 'Rose,' he began, although he didn't seem to have anything to go after that.

'I'm sorry. I was really drunk last night.' There. That was the excuse, she thought. It was a crap excuse but it was all she could offer.

'Well, it was your birthday.' He smiled in his sweet way, and her heart sank. She loved him. All she wanted to do was get into bed and snuggle into his arms.

'Rose, come here.' She sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the nausea return. He sat up, the covers falling away from his bare chest. 'Don't worry about what happened.'

She felt like she might cry. This was the worst thing ever. She may as well crown it now, and destroy their friendship. At least the truth would be out, and then she could just go home to Earth and cry on her own.

'Doctor,' she began. She couldn't quite believe she was going to do this. She was probably still drunk, she thought. 'I did have a lot to drink…but that's not why it happened.' She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. 'I have wanted that for a long time. I…I love you.'

'Oh Rose.'

'I'll pack up and you can take me home.' Strangely, he looked confused.

'Rose! I don't want you to go!'

'Yeah, well, it's going to be pretty awkward now, isn't it.' She gazed intently at the wall behind him.

'I don't see why.' Rose looked back at him, shaking her head. He was supposed to be intelligent, but he was being extremely stupid now. There was no way they could go back to normal after what they had done. Certainly not now she had told him how she felt.

'Well, is it awkward when two people are in love with each other? It's been a while since I had any experience with that, but…' He trailed off, as her eyes lit up. She was too scared to ask the question. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

'Rose, I love you. I always have. I wanted last night as much as you did.' He leant forwards and kissed her gently, his cheek stopping the tear that was sliding down her face. His other arm moved around her, pulling her towards him, and her bracelet pressed into his back as they sank back onto the bed.


End file.
